After Dark
by icywarm
Summary: After Dark, the world is much different. Four creatures roam the world, looking for a meal. Wolves, Ghouls, Zombies and Vampires. No one is out during the night. Not unless you must. Be careful. You may just end up dead because of the creatures of the night. -HIATUS
1. The Rules

**Here izanyanorihara. You tempted me to write it. Now I have. =w= This first chapter is like an explantion to things. And I already have the next two chapters typed up.**

* * *

In this world, there are laws. Not really laws though. But more like a set of rules that everyone knew to ensure their safety. This world was not a kind one. Many things happened after dark that could kill someone. Many lost their lives until these rules were taught among the public. And rule number one was, never go out after sunset without properly arming yourself first.

The second rule was know what the creatures are. Wolves. Wolves were creatures of the night. The night and the moon. Only on the night of the new moon did you not have to worry about them. The wolves are vicious, feral creatures. If they got a hold of you, one of two options arose. One, you would ripped to shreds and eaten. Or two, they'd steal you away to become one of them.

Do not confuse wolves with werewolves. While the two are very similar, there are differences. For one thing, werewolves do not exist, while the wolves do. Werewolves are unaware humans who transform under the full moon. Wolves come from the shadows under moonlight. And werewolves do not kill, only turn another human to be one of them. Wolves, well, that was mentioned above.

The second of these creatures are known as ghouls. Ghouls steal your soul, causing you to crumple to the ground and slowly bleed your life away. Come morning, you are dead. There is but one way to guard against this. At least, one way if you are human. But that'll be explained after the creatures.

Next is the zombie. Zombies are not corpses brought back to life, but rather the souls that ghouls steal. The ghouls give body to the souls, while at the same time twisting them to be dark and dangerous creatures. A zombie cannot be turned back towards light. Zombies also eat your flesh, slowly rotting whatever is left for a painful death. Unless what is rotted is amputated, you will die.

Then, there is the final creature. The Vampire. Vampires were… well, there are two outcomes for if you cross them. In this regard, they are like wolves, for if they get you, you either die, or become one. Vampires feed on the blood of human. They cannot feed off the blood of animals or other vampires. Only if the need is great can they feed on stored blood. Animal blood does nothing for their appetite, and the blood of other vampires makes them ill.

Now is the third rule. This is what to have with you if you happen to have to go out at night. First is to prepare against the wolves. Wolves have a weakness for others of this kind. Of course, you cannot be in the company of an actual wolf without either becoming one or being killed. So of course, it is customary for every family, no, every household to have at least one dog present. If you do, then you won't be bothered. Caught outside without one and well… you better hope that there aren't any wolves nearby.

To ward off ghouls, you simply need a flashlight. It doesn't matter the size nor the strength of it. All it needs to do is shine. Shine the light into the ghoul's eye, one of them, or both it doesn't matter, and it'll flee from the scene. Unfortunately, this is the most overlooked. People seem to carry lanterns more often than flashlights. That's why there are as many zombies as there are.

Speaking of the zombies, next is how to ward them off. To ward a zombie off, you simply throw some animal blood at them. However, there is a downside to this. The animal blood could attract a vampire. While vampires don't feed on animal blood, it is the smell that would lead them to you.

Vampires have the most weaknesses, yet are crafty creatures. All religious symbols can be used to hurt them, yet crosses are the most popular and the most effective. Garlic wards them away, and steak can burn them. Holy water does nothing unless it was blessed by a priest or saint, in which case it stops them in their tracks. No one knows where vampires lodge during the day, however, if you can keep them out without being attacked until daylight, there is almost no chance that they will survive. In the sunlight, day actually, vampires have only ten minutes before they turn to dust. They will not attack during that time and will instead attempt to find shelter.

The forth rule is know when and what they feed on. Wolves eat people. They eat every other day, unless they cannot find food. Ghouls do not eat. They will never cease to be. Zombies do not eat your brain. How could such a body and weak jaws really pierce your skull to get to the brain? No, zombies eat your flesh. This was already mentioned. And then there are the vampires. It is already known that they drink the blood of humans. Vampires must drink the blood of humans as often as the humans need water. Humans can go without water for about a week, depending on circumstances. Vampires are the same. Six days and they start to deteriorate. At twelve days without blood, vampires simply pass away. Their body's slump to the ground, always in broad sight, and the instant the sun hits their dead body, they're dust.

Four rules. It doesn't seem much, but it saves lives. Now then, there are several people it would do good to know. People do not necessarily need to know these people, but they are there to help.

Monster hunters. They are people born and bred to hunt the creatures of the night. Yes, even ghouls. For monster hunters can capture ghouls and make sure they cannot go after people. Monster hunters shoot wolves between the eyes, hacks the head off of zombies, captures the ghouls, and do whatever they can to kill the vampires.

Priests. Priests are protected from all four of the creatures. No one knows why. Well then, if priests are so protected, why doesn't everyone become one? Because, being a priest can, in many ways, be a much more dangerous profession than being a monster hunter. Priests lodge at a church. One priest per church. They bless holy water and always have a cross necklace. Priests. Do. **Not**. Have. To. Be. Saints.

Speaking of saints, this is the next profession. Saints may also bless holy water. They are the ones who help amputate the rotting body parts of people attacked by zombies, and they would offer themselves in place of a victim. The name saint tells you about them.

Then there are the normal professions that shall not be explained because they are simply part of society. Though, there is one thing to know. Never can the four creatures of night barge into a home. Only if they are dragged in can any come into a lodging. Church, house, hotel, store, tent. They can't come into any. They can't even wreck it to get anyone who may be inside. Stores, homes and anywhere **cannot** kick you out if it is sunset to sunrise. That would be sending them to their death.

Now that the basics are known… let us proceed with this tale…

* * *

**Review if you want more chapters of this~ As stated in the starting author's note, I already have the next two chapters typed up. _AND_ I'm working on the forth chapter.**


	2. The Start

**So I know that some people like this. And I have up to chapter five already typed up. That being said, here's chapter two~**

* * *

Orihara Izaya was a priest, but in now way was he a saint. In fact, Izaya was one of the furthest things away from a saint. However, that didn't stop his eligibility of being a priest. In fact, Izaya was trained to be one since he was young, and became a priest at the age of fifteen.

He finds it fun. As a priest, he is protected against all creatures of the dark. He also runs the church. Keep in mind, church does not equal religion. Churches are the homes of priests, where people may come to confess anything weighing on their conscious. It's where they wait for a saint if they have rotting flesh because of a zombie. Churches are also where monster hunters lodge while on duty. Monster hunters stay at the church for a month, then are off for a month, then back on for a month.

Izaya though… is not really an honorable priest. He agrees to sell people's sins to others for fun. And while he does not deny lodging to anyone, for that would strip him of his job, he does like to scare them. "We're out of crosses" "There's no holy water to bless" "I see vampires!" Well, not the last. For you cannot jest about those. Still, he finds it fun.

When Izaya was fifteen, and first entered the church, he met a sixteen year old monster hunter dressed as a bartender. This sixteen year old's name is Shizuo Heiwajima. He was dressed as a bartender because, before they discovered his potential, he was going to work at a bar with his friend Tom. Day bar. For you cannot travel throughout the night. Not unless it's a dire need. A drink is not a dire need.

When he first laid his eyes on Shizuo, Izaya smirked. Oh, this would be fun. "Oh? You're so young. Are you really a monster hunter?"

Shizuo's honey colored eyes turned to face Izaya's muddy colored ones. "Yeah. What about you? You're young too. Really a priest?"

"Fifteen isn't that young."

"Neither is sixteen."

Izaya's smirk widened. "Orihara Izaya."

"…Shizuo Heiwajima."

"Nice to meet you, Shizu-chan."

After that, they had to rebuild part of the broken wall of the church. It was a good thing that the whole of the church was standing, else it wouldn't have been a church at all, and the creatures could just flow in. After that, Shizuo decided that he hated the priest of the church he lodged at during his work. And Izaya decided that Shizuo was a fun toy.

Now, Izaya was twenty-three and Shizuo, twenty-four. While the church never needed the wall to be repaired again, it didn't mean the inside wasn't destroyed. This is because Izaya never ceased to call Shizuo, Shizu-chan, and often times just shorted the title 'monster hunter' to 'monster'.

Shizuo huffed as he gathered his equipment. Really. Eight years of this. Or more like four, since he got every other month off, but whatever. He was a good monster hunter, and couldn't just change professions. _Not like I would… My temper is just so stupid. And if I'm not careful, I can crush even metal cups in my grip while sipping. At least with this job, my temper and strength go to use, helping others._

Yes… it was something to be proud of… if only the god damned priest would keel over so they could get someone more tolerable.

"Shizu-chan~ Leaving on patrol already? I don't see your containment chamber~ Or your gun~"

Shizuo growled. "That's 'cause I haven't grabbed them yet, you damned priest!" If it was allowed, he'd grab the priest by the neck right now and ring the life out of him. Of course, he would never kill a human on purpose. Hurt Izaya? Hell yes. Kill him, hell no. He wasn't evil like he was positive Izaya was. Nor was willing to be exiled for killing a priest.

Izaya chuckled. "Sure. That's why you were ready to walk out of the church~"

"Shut up you fucking flea!" Shizuo snapped at him. Really, if he wasn't about to leave, well, they'd have to repair the church seats again. He was surprised that they hadn't transferred him to another church yet.

Izaya laughed. "I'm hardly a flea, Shi-zu-chan. Fleas are bugs, They also suck blood. So it'd be much more appropriate to call a vampire a flea~ I'm neither a bug nor a vampire, so your _insults_ mean nothing. Now hurry up and grab your equipment~ Some other members of your group are already leaving."

"Hardly a group," Shizuo mumbled under his breath, "not like we stick together in even pairs. Not many monster hunters, so we have to span out to cover the area." It seemed like monster hunters were night cops, only they didn't arrest people. They saved them.

Now the blond scoffed and grabbed the two pieces of equipment that he hadn't left. He didn't give Izaya a second glace as he walked out of the church and into danger.

"I hope you don't come back, Shizu-chan!" Izaya smirked. Ah… of course he'd come back. Shizuo was the closest a human had ever come to being a monster. Plus, he had even come back once with a wolf, a live wolf, biting his leg. He had stood outside the church with the wolf as it was and explained "I ran out of bullets."

Izaya laughed. Yes… Now that was something. The wolf had tried to bite his leg off so that Shizuo couldn't escape… and Shizuo's only reaction was that he ran out of bullets. Why, the muscle hadn't even been pierced that time!

Ah… now he was bored. He couldn't leave and no one had taken refuge in the church for the night, so he was alone. And would be until near sunrise. He'd leave the church… but he had to stay in case there was an injury or someone was stupid and did need a place for the night. Oh well. What could he do? Being a priest was too fun overall to quit, and he didn't want to, anyway.

Nearing sunrise, Izaya welcomed four of the five monster hunters from the church back. Those being, Erika, Kadota, Walker and Saburo. Only Shizuo hadn't come back yet. Still, Izaya didn't worry. He'd probably show up right at sunrise with a hand wave and a bite from a wolf. Or maybe part of his body had to be amputated because of a zombie! Now how funny would that be?

However… by eight am, about an hour after the sun had risen, Izaya was thinking something different. What if a pack of wolves had surrounded him and eaten him? Or dragged him away? Perhaps he had been eaten by a bunch zombies… or a ghoul had taken his soul and he was just lying there. Maybe a vampire had sucked him dry and his dried up shell was left out for everyone to see…

"We'll have to look for him."

Erika nodded. "Perhaps he's injured. Kadota's right. We gotta look for him."

Walker and Saburo nodded. "It's our duty," Walker added, "as fellow monster hunters of the same church, we have to."

"Priest, be prepared with bandages for when we return."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I will be Saburo. Stop being so pushy and go. Unless you want Shizu-chan to bleed out somewhere. Now that'd be fun~" He chuckled. Ah… what had he been worried about? Shizuo would not die until old age or illness took him. And Shizuo never got sick. So he was just injured. That was what the other monster hunters had jumped to. His imagination was really active today, wasn't it?

* * *

**Alright people. I got two reviews for last chapter. Two. And that was with me not asking. So I'm telling you this. Please review if you like this. Tell me what you like. Or review if you don't, and tell me what you don't. You don't have to be signed in, cause there's anonymous reviews.**


	3. Surprises

**Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter. It wasn't as much as I wanted, but eh. Not complaining. Reviews are reviw. Anyway, enjoy this update~**

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he trudged through the streets. Really… no street lights. It was dumb. Surely it'd make it easier to hunt down the creatures of the night, or at least make it so unsuspecting people had more of a chance to survive the night.

He stopped. There were sounds… sounds he knew well. Wolves. There were wolves around. Shizuo grabbed his pistol. He walked around, waiting, when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw it. A wolf. But it was one… He heard many. …Who cared?

Letting out a roar, Shizuo charged towards the wolf, and was surprised to it turn to run. "Hell no! You're not getting away and attacking someone else!" He didn't think, he just ran after the wolf, running from the city, until he was away from the city.

Only then did the wolf turn and tried to attack him. Too late though. A shot rang through the air, and the wolf fell dead. Shizuo grinned and turned to leave, only to freeze again.

In front of him, not even five feet away, was a vampire. Shizuo scowled. Great. And he was away from civilization. Not that far, but still away. Quickly, he exchanged the pistol for a cross.

"Wait… I want to talk."

Shizuo's eyes widened, surprised. "You talk?" He didn't lower the cross, but he didn't advance.

"Yes. I talk. We aren't ghouls, zombies or wolves. Vampires are a different sort of human."

Shizuo scowled. "No. You're not."

The vampire showed it's fangs. "I talk. We have the same proportions. We must drink your blood to live, else we wouldn't. A full drink is a whole person. And we have names. I am called Celty. Celty Sturluson." Now the vampire leaned it's head forward, letting her hair fall forward.

"I thought it best to let monster hunters of our ways, so that we are no longer hunted. Perhaps we'd get blood donations, and would no longer need to kill to survive." She cast a glance to the side. "I was twenty when I was turned. I do not know how many years have passed since then. But I once returned to my village, and there was no village."

Shizuo slightly lowered the cross. "I still don't see why. Those are valid points… but do you help us with the ghouls? The zombies? The wolves?"

"I'm keeping them away now. The wolves."

"Do you keep them away from others?"

Celty frowned and shook her head. "No… I cannot without fear of being killed." She glanced at the sky before back to Shizuo. "Hei…wa…ji…ma… Shi…zu…o." Shizuo jumped back now, his cross held up high. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but I'm oh so thirsty… I won't kill you. I couldn't. You're a good man."

She advanced, her read eyes glowing. She should have fed before approaching. But too late now. There was fresh blood here. Faster than Shizuo could react, her fangs were locked in his neck. Shizuo tried to stick the cross to her, but found that he could barely move.

_No… I can't…_He felt his eyes drooping. He was going to die… All of Shizuo's things fell to the ground in a clatter. Celty pulled her fangs from Shizuo, letting a few droplets of his blood drip to the ground. Right before his eyes shut, he felt Celty's fangs dip into his bottom lip, injecting him with his own blood and vampire saliva. Then there was nothing.

Izaya frowned when the four monster hunters returned without Shizuo _and_ carrying his equipment. However, he said nothing. The four of them must have an account of their own to say.

"We found his stuff out there. In the forests. There was a pile of what seemed to be wolves remain. At least, a bullet was it in, so it wasn't the wolves that got him. However…" Erika paused, unsure of how exactly to continue. Finally, she inhaled and shook her head. "There were blood droplets by his stuff. Three of them. I think he may be a wolf now. Though we should note that his cross had fallen as if he had held onto it too…"

Izaya scowled. "So you're saying SHizu-chan is either a wolf or a vampire right now?" That was… Actually funny. "You four are dismissed." Think about it. Shizuo Heiwajima, the human monster… and actually monster now.

Izaya's scowl changed from a scowl into a grin, and as soon as the four had left, he let out a string of laughter. Monster hunter human monster turned monster. It was ironic and funny. Just everything about it.

However, now Izaya's laughter faded. If Shizuo was a wolf… then it would be impossible to tell which was him. And he doubted that if he was a vampire, that he'd stay in a town full of people he knew, friends and family. Either way… he couldn't poke and prod at him anymore.

The raven frowned now. As a vampire, the only person he'd want to feed off of was Izaya, and that would never be able to happy. Creatures of the night could not attack priests without permission from said priest, and he didn't want to die. So then… what was it? No.. No, not what was it… but what was the question he wanted to ask? He didn't know. He really didn't.

Izaya sighed and shook his head. It didn't matter. He most hated enemy was gone. It was a relief. No more having to dodge the church chairs being thrown at him. No more worrying his arms would be broken. No more pissing Shizuo off. No more…

No. It was a relief. Izaya grinned. They had extra equipment now. Equipment that could and would be used to protect all his lovely humans. Ah. Yes. This was something. Something enjoyable. Quickly, Izaya pushed thoughts of Shizuo away. That monster of a monster hunter was gone and would be dead.

There was no use dwelling on the past. You had to run past it and look towards the future. Else that past would rule over you, and be your god. And his past was not a god. Izaya knew that.

* * *

**As always, please review~ Else I won't be motivated to upload the next chapter that's already typed up.**


	4. Chapter 4

Shizuo groaned when his eyes opened. What had happened? Where was he? His head was throbbing and… and he didn't feel the blood rushing through his veins. Immediately, he sat up, his eyes wide as he looked around. This wasn't the church. This wasn't even the city. It was like… a civilization in a cave.

His hand went to his neck, feeling it. And less then a minute later, he stopped. His fingers had run over two parallel bumps. Bumps like a bite mark… Had his blood been moving, it would have turned cold. But seeing as he didn't, his eyes just widened. Was he…?

Shizuo opened his mouth, and brought his hand to it. When he felt his two front teeth, he stiffened. He was… He was a vampire. A creature of the night. He was one of the very beings he had hunted and killed to keep his friends and family safe. Now… if he wanted to survive… he had to kill.

The blond man… the blond monster shivered at the thought, before pulling his legs up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. To survive… to eat… He had to kill others and drain them of their blood. He couldn't do that. Not to anyone. Not even the god damned flea. He didn't want to be a murderer. Not even for his own survival.

Shizuo shivered. His throat hurt. A lot. It was dry. Would water help? No… vampires only fed on the blood of humans, right? He shook his head. He'd starve. Because there was zero chance he'd feed off another.

"I brought you something. Or rather, I gathered it before hand. Shizuo's eyes flickered up, and he saw Celty. She set down a bucket. Inhaling, Shizuo identified a scent. Blood. Somewhat fresh blood. Not even two days old. For just a moment, his eyes flicked down to it, glowing red with hunger. However, the moment passed, and his eyes returned to the regular dull red of a vampire.

"I don't want it." He did though. On the very most basic level of his being, he craved it. Needed it. This was show by how, no matter how much he resisted, his eyes glanced toward the bucket and flashed from the dull red to the bright glowing red. He could feel his fangs pulsate, telling him to sip the blood up and sate the thirst that burned his throat since he woke.

"Yes you do. Upon first waking, you need to consume blood before three days is up, else…" She trailed off. "I didn't spare your life just so you could starve yourself. Or are you one who refuses to feed unless it's fresh? In which case, tonight we'll go out feeding. I'll save this blood for in case you change your mind."

"…" If she went with him… surely he would have to kill… She'd make sure of it. "…I want to go alone." It sickened him, but he had to play along. Like he would become a murderer. Because he wasn't going to just forsaken his friends, family, and neighbors.

Celty flashed her teeth in a smile. "Of course. I see you're one who wants to learn the limits of your ability. Just be careful. Monster hunters, priests, saints and no one else has learned to kill us without waiting for the sun or just warding us away."

Shizuo's eyes flashed up to the woman. "There's a way to kill us?"

She waved her hand as she picked up the bucket, no doubt to store it for another in case of emergency. "Yes yes. There is. I'll tell you so that you accidently kill yourself while out feeding. Be careful of wood with points. Tree branches, fences and… wooden stakes. If it pierces your heart… instantly dust." She glanced down, seemingly saddened. "It was sad how many died before we figured that out." Now her eyes flashed to Shizuo. "Don't go telling anyone. And we cannot stab ourselves on purpose. Now… there's something else about blood you should know. While generally, we're supposed to have a full human of blood every two days, we can survive longer without."

She paused, making sure Shizuo was paying attention. "Six days, without, we start to feel ill. Twelve days without, we're dead. In the most dire circumstances, we can survive with just a mouthful of blood every two weeks." Shizuo wanted to yell out, then why don't you do that instead of murdering? But he refrained. Imagine eating, and only being allowed to eat one bite a day. He supposed that that's what it'd be like.

"However…" Her eyes flashed to Shizuo, and didn't move from his face. "It's different for newly awakened, such as you. That burning in your throat is what you'd experience at six days, yet it hasn't even been an hour. That means you must feed either tonight or tomorrow night. If you don't well…" She trailed off for a moment. "But. It doesn't have to be much. In face, if you needed to, you could such blood from a dead body. It'd be cold and stale, but it'd suffice."

"Do you understand all this, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

He nodded. "Yeah… I need at least a mouthful of blood tonight or tomorrow night else I'll die." _Though I'm already dead… I have no right to live when by all right I should be dead. _ "And stay away from points of wood. Though I can't pierce myself on purpose, there are always accidents." _I'll carve myself one tonight, and if I run into a monster hunter or someone I know, I'll tell them how to kill me. I won't stay out in the light. Not tonight, but tomorrow I will._

Celty nodded. "Good. You understand. Now. Get some rest. Sunset is when we move." A bit sourly, Shizuo nodded. Yeah… though it'd be the same to just rest in wherever they are.

"Hey. How come you four are so gloomy? So Shizu-chan is gone. It's not like it doesn't' happen. If this were the first monster hunter lost to the monsters, then that'd be a real sad occasion. This is one of five for just this church, and night is approaching. There's no time for morning one who would not hesitate to kill his own brother now." Izaya pretty much sang this. After all, the beast was a real beast now, and it truly was funny, even if he wouldn't see him again. Oh well.

Kadota shot him a glare. "Maybe this is pointless to you, but Shizuo was our friend. We care for him and we're sad that his happened. We're upset, and yes. It is almost sunset, and yes, once the sun sets we'll be out to do our duty. But until then, we're going to pray that his death as a monster is swift and painless. Then we're hoping he still gets into the afterlife. While you don't believe in one, we do, and I know that Shizuo did… does too."

Izaya scowled. Pointless. Pointless pointless pointless. "Fine. Do that. I'll watch over the church and anyone who needs refuge as always. Perhaps you four have sins you'd like to tell me to lower your conscious? Too bad I didn't get to hear Shizu-chan's before he was turned fully into a monster instead of being a monster in a human's body."

Kadota slammed his hands down before standing. He whirled around to stare strait into Izaya's face. "Shizuo Heiwajima was _never_ a monster in _any_ regard. If you weren't a priest, Izaya, I'd slam your head into the wall. Not enough to kill, because I don't want to be exiled, but hard enough to make it hurt. Shizuo is our friend." His arm motioned towards the other three as well. "And I don't care if you hated him or not, but you cannot expect us to act as if nothing's wrong!"

Erika nodded as she stood. "Yeah IzaIza. Be more sympathetic. All you have to do is stay at the church. The monsters won't attack you. But we… We're out on the field. We're fighting the monsters. We're his friends, and if he stayed, it may very well be one of us who has to kill him. Imagine a second death, this time permanent, because of your friends. That would be horrible, and we know that we're doing it."

Now, Walker stood. "Maybe this won't be bad. If he's a wolf, we could have killed him last night and not even have known. But it points more towards him being a vampire. In which case, Shizuo will look like he did just yesterday when we saw him. It'll be like murdering someone you know without them have doing wrong. He'll need blood, and I doubt someone is willing to sacrifice themselves just so Shizuo can live."

The remaining member, Saburo, stood and walked towards the door of the church. "Come on guys. It's nearly dark. We have to get out and start watching our areas. Let's not dwell on Shizuo. I'm sure he has the common sense to get away from here, that way he at least won't feed on those he knows."


	5. Chapter 5

Shizuo could feel the affects of not feeding come the next day. His movements were sluggish, and it felt like he was sick. His throat burned to the point where he did try to drink water to relieve it, only it seemed to worsen the burning. His eyes stung and watered. Shizuo was pretty sure that if he had food… or maybe blood, in his stomach, he'd throw up. That's how it felt.

"I take it you'll feed tonight?"

Shizuo nodded. No. He wouldn't, but he had to keep the ruse up, no matter how much he longed to feed to get out of the pain he was in. "Yeah… I will. I just couldn't catch anyone last night. I'll rest up and get them tonight." Lies. He had been sharpening a wooden stake. When night came… the church. He'd go there with the stake. Haha… suppose it was Izaya that killed him. Funny…

Izaya frowned as he walked to the door of the church. There was something outside. He could hear it. Rustling. _Whatever could it be? _Yes, it was night. So it could be a wolf, ghoul, zombie or vampire. Though, he hadn't known any to come so close the church without tailing someone. As he pushed open the door the church, he smirked. Ah, perhaps he'd get to kill one. There was certainly equipment enough. And, he couldn't be attacked himself.

However, once the door was open, an he was looking out of the church, he stopped. Certainly, he was surprised. Surprised by who was there, anyway. Now, he smirked. For leaning against a tree in front of the church was Shizuo Heiwajima. Despite the fact that he knew Shizuo was a vampire, he was still surprised by his glowing red eyes. _Hunger… He's starving, isn't he? But he just became one not two days ago…_

"What a surprise to see you here, Shizu-chan. You don't look like you'll move. What? Are you going to stay there until the sun dries you up and turns you to nothing?"

Shizuo glared at him. "W… what's it to you? Huh? You… d-damned flea?"

_He has to breathe to talk. But he doesn't have to breathe to live. So how come he's so out of breath? Aren't they supposed to be able to last two weeks without blood? He sounds like he's on his last leg though. _"Ah. I just find it a bit surprising that a monster isn't following it's instincts to survive. You look as though you want the sun to destroy you."

"A-and if I do?" Shizuo's red eyes were glowing bright, never leaving Izaya. It was very very obvious that, even if he didn't mean to, Shizuo was keeping eye on the food source around. Only Izaya had the blood he needed to survive.

"Tell me, Shizu-chan. What's that in your hand?" He made no mention of Shizuo's question. After all, it was a stupid thought that Shizuo did want to dry up in the sun. "It looks like a weapon. Surely you have no need of things with your strength."

"It's not… it's not for me." A bit slowly, Shizuo moved the stake to point at his heart, his un-beating heart. "It's to…kill me."

Now, Izaya walked closer. Shizuo couldn't attack him. Not unless he said he could. So he was safe. "To kill you? I never knew that you were the type to seek death, Shizu-chan." Shizuo said nothing as Izaya stood over him, and grabbed a hold of the stake. "Simply… it's unnatural. I don't believe that you want to die. I believe that you want to survive. That you want to live. However, you don't want to _kill_. Is this right, Shizu-chan?" The stake was tossed to the side, and rolled away.

Shizuo's glowing red eyes briefly flicked the stake that was no longer in eyesight before flicking back to stare at the raven's face. "You also don't want to feed upon people you know, even if you don't kill them. Because you'd be _drinking_ their blood. However…" Izaya smirked and pulled Shizuo up by his vest. "You won't mind if I feed you, do you?"

Before Shizuo could answer, or muster up the strength to push Izaya away, Izaya connected their lips. Shizuo's eyes widened with disgust, until he felt Izaya angle himself so that his fangs pierced part of the inside of Izaya's jaw, drawing blood.

The moment the blood touched his fangs, Shizuo's eyes shut and he started to suck the blood up, which meant kissing back, not that he really thought or noticed that at the moment. His fangs pulsated as he greedily tried to get more and more blood. However, he was only able to sip up three mouthfuls before Izaya let him drop back against the tree.

"See, Shizu-chan?" He wiped the blood that had trickled down the side of his mouth on his sleeve. "You didn't want to die. You took my blood like it was the secret to life. And I guess it is. Oh. Wait. Shizu-chan, you don't look pale anymore. You look like a vampire now." He chuckled. "I'm your savior, Shizu-chan. No only did I not stab your heart with the stake, I also fed you." He grinned. "You owe me, Shizu-chan. Now you should run along before the monster hunters come back or the sun rises."

Shizuo growled and stood before baring his fangs at the raven. "I'll kill you. I'll rip your fucking head off."

Izaya however, chuckled. "Oh? Can you attack a priest, Shizu-chan? You didn't make the decision to suck my blood. I forced it upon you." He smirked. "Can you attack a priest as you are? Shizu-chan, you're no longer a monster hunter. You are a vampire, one of the monsters you used to hunt. And I am priest. I haven't given you permission so…" He grinned as he watched Shizuo.

"Shizu-chan, I'll make you a deal." He watched Shizuo, waiting to see if he left. "I doubt that you'll stay to die again so… How many days was it until you were supposed to die?"

"If you hadn't fed me your blood… I would have died tonight."

"How long normally?"

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "Six days and I'm ill. Twelve days and I'm dead. Why?"

"Come back on day eleven. Don't eat the other days. It is then that I'll have a secret place within the church ready for you. Then, you can feed off me. Never enough to kill. But that way, you'll survive. Just never come out. The other vampires will think you dead and you'll live."

Shizuo bared his fangs and let out a feral growl. "I came here tonight to die. I don't want to be a leech. And there's no way I'd agree to live off a flea like you." He spat at Izaya's feet. "I'll live myself. If I die, I die. If not, then I'm not killing anyone. Do what you want."

As Shizuo left, Izaya smirked. Oh… he knew how to make the blond reconsider his offer. Because now that he knew his plaything was still around, he had no intention of letting it slip away a second time. _It's a good think I'm a priest instead of a saint, else I couldn't do this. In fact, had I been a saint, I would have had to kill Shizu-chan the moment the opportunity arrived._


	6. Chapter 6

"What do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Orihara-san?" The younger… No… the only Heiwajima child gazed upon the priest. He had been busy gathering his brother's things. Not to sell, but to keep. Kasuka's job was that of an actor, but he had time off do to the **death **of his older brother. He was gathering Shizuo's things to keep so that he may always have a reminder of him.

Izaya smirked as he gazed at the young actor. Kasuka was just a year younger then him. He had known Kasuka as long as he had known Shizuo, only he had spent less time with him. And he was going to use Kasuka here to make sure that he didn't use his plaything. After all, it'd be so boring to lose Shizuo.

"Nice to see you again, Kasuka-kun. I have need of your help in the church. And your help specifically because," it was a low move, but he needed this for his plan, "I saw your brother yesterday night. But, as you know, he's dead. He's a vampire now. There's a need to purify the church because of the presence of evil. And since it was your brother, I thought it best for you to help."

"I guess I could spare some time to help. After all, it is my due." Kasuka nodded. That was fine. Perhaps, he'd catch sight of his brother come night, to see that it was true. "I'll help purify the church. Are we going now?" Izaya just nodded.

Izaya grinned. Yes yes yes. This was perfect. Sure, the actor would most likely _die_ as a result of his plan, but he didn't care. After all, Kasuka wasn't his play thing. Shizuo was. And he was going to use Kasuka to get Shizuo to listen.

In reality, he already had the place under the church ready. No one knew about it. At least, not the four monster hunters currently there nor the four teen that trained. Ah… yes. Mikado, Kida, Anri and Aoba were fun to mess with. But no one would ever be as fun as Shizuo had been… or would be.

Izaya grinned, just imagining how he could guilt trip the blond into doing things. Because simply… after his plan, well, Shizuo would want to die. Or endure worse then death. And Izaya would be just the male to do so. Yes… It was evil. But was it really evil with what Shizuo had become? No…

Izaya chuckled. He just had to wait until day eleven. And that day came fast. The week and a half flew by soon, it was time to execute his plan. He knew Shizuo was starving and would soon die. And the monster hunters had left.

He had kept Kasuka at the church. Out of his own free will. He told him that his brother would be visiting. That he had before. And when he felt the blond, just a bit away from the church, he grinned, and pointed him out to the younger. Discreetly, he cut the back of Kasuka's neck. Just a small cut. Enough for Shizuo to smell it.

He grinned as Kasuka walked towards his brother. Now, this won't work if Shizuo had been feeding. However, if he was starving and hadn't fed, then the smell of open blood would push him over the edge. Ah, poor poor Kasuka. To be killed by his own brother, who in all other cases would have self-control with the smell of blood.

Izaya grinned as he watched Kasuka, completely unaware, entice his brother. He watched Kasuka raise his hand as he greeted his brother. And he laughed when he saw Shizuo pounce and dig his fangs into Kasuka's neck, drinking up the blood greedily. But this time, he wasn't drinking Izaya's blood, and Kasuka couldn't push him away. Not with the way he was feeding.

It was only when Kasuka's empty corpse dropped to the ground, and he saw Shizuo's utterly disgusted and horrified look that he walked towards Shizuo. "Shizu-chan… What have you done? You've killed someone." He examined the face, pretending that he didn't know who it was. "And your own brother! The only blood relation you had left, and you killed him!"

Shizuo had shuddered when the priest had shown up, before taking two steps back and slumping against a tree. "Kasuka… I don't… I don't know why…"

Izaya grinned. He knew. Because of the blood. Even vampires near death can control themselves… until blood is involved. "Shizu-chan, last time you were starving, I was the only one around. And you can't attack a priest without permission. But your own brother was only an actor. He wasn't protected as I was."

Shizuo slumped his head down, ashamed. "I shouldn't move. I need to… I don't deserve to stay…" Death. A second death to atone for Kasuka's death. But was that enough?

"Now Shizu-chan…" Izaya purposely made his voice softer, almost like he pitied Shizuo. "Is death really enough? I mean… You just murdered your own flesh and blood brother." He grinned when he saw Shizuo stiffen. "It isn't, is it? Did Kasuka have a horrified look on his face? It's too bad I couldn't get here faster…"

"W… what do I do? I can't… my brother…" Shizuo was torn. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should die or torture himself. He didn't know. He didn't know what to do at all.

"Shizu-chan… Remember the little deal I made you? It was so you couldn't do this, but also so that I could have fun." He grinned. "Do you think it'd be proper to refute your sins by living at church, living off your most hated enemy while I do as I please? I mean, you'll be living day by day, or rather night by night, with the knowledge that you _murdered_ your brother."

Shizuo shuddered again, but he nodded. It was… It was only fair. After all, he had killed his brother. And he needed to be condemned for it. Jail wouldn't work and dying was… it'd be like suicide. But living with Izaya… doing like he had said…

_I'm so sorry, Kasuka… I thought I could control myself. But don't worry. I'll be punished for my deed. Until the day that I do die. I'll live with that knowledge_

Izaya just grinned and pulled Shizuo up, before dragging him to the church. "I give Shizuo Heiwajima, vampire, permission to enter the church. Now hurry up before the sun rises and the monster hunters return. You'll have to stay under, while I purify your brother for a burial. We wouldn't want his journey to the _'next world'_ to be tainted and cause him to live unfairly there."


	7. Chapter 7

Shizuo frowned as he sat in the under ground room. It was connected to the priest's room. So no one would find him. Izaya had also found it necessary to imbed the door with various religious symbols and bless it. That way, if he tried to leave, he'd be both burned and immobilized. But he didn't have any intention of leaving. He just wished that he could attend Kasuka's funeral.

He sighed now. He sighed and waited. It had to be night before Izaya came back and started with this. He was tired now anyway. It had to be morning. He wanted to sleep. He should sleep. But there wasn't a bed. Or anything soft to sleep on. And staying up would hurt his head and punish him more. So he did.

He had nearly fallen asleep several times when the door creaked open, signifying that Izaya had come in. "You look like you stayed up all day, Shizu-chan. Tch tch. Bad vampire. From now on, you will sleep in the morning." Shizuo just numbly nodded.

"Okay…"

Izaya sighed and shook his head. "You sound so dead, Shizu-chan. It's terrible. My play-thing is broken. Is it because of the fact that you _murdered_ your brother?" He didn't give Shizuo time to answer, and instead kept talking. "It most likely is. No use in having you answer when I know what the answer is. Now then… Think fast." He threw a cross at Shizuo, causing him to hiss in pain when it hit his skin.

Quickly, Shizuo pushed the cross away, and made his way to the corner. "Are you mad at me yet, Shizu-chan? Actually, I don't think I've ever seen an angry vampire. Hungry and otherwise, yes. But not angry. Red eyes are hungry, but you aren't." Izaya picked the cross up and walked towards Shizuo.

Of course, the blond vampire didn't have anywhere to go. He was already backed into a corner. Grinning insanely, he touched the cross to the side of Shizuo's face. Immediately, Shizuo hissed, his eyes shutting as he tried to push the cross away. Or crawl away.

"Lookie~ Shizu-chan has a pretty new mark on him~" A cross-shaped burn mark on Shizuo's left cheek, to be precise. Izaya grinned and tossed the cross to the side. "Angry Shizu-chan? No. Blue eyes. Hm. What does that mean? Do you know?"

Of course, Shizuo didn't answer. He hung his head low and was shaking lightly. "Oh? Shizu-chan… are you scared?" Izaya grinned, a crazed look in his eyes. "I suppose it is only natural. I am holding your life over you. Oh! Perhaps blue eyes mean fear. So Shizu-chan… you fear me?"

He laughed then and shook his head. "Oh, this is too good. The monster- monster hunter turned full monster fears me, the priest." He laughed again and grinned before kneeling down to look at Shizuo. "Don't you have anything to say, Shizu-chan?"

"L-leave me alone."

Izaya grinned again. "But I can't do that, Shizu-chan. We have a deal, and you can't exactly get out of this room." He placed his hand on Shizuo's cold face, chuckling lightly when the vampire flinched. "And you can't kill me either. Not unless I give you permission to. You cannot give yourself permission, and no others can either. They won't see you either."

"I call it off…"

"You can't~ I won't let you leave, so the deal is still in place." He let his hand move down to Shizuo's neck. "No pulse either. So your heart stopped. The blood in your veins is cold, isn't it? I guess I can study you and learn more of vampires. Tell me something, Shizu-chan, do you remember how you were turned?"

"Only that my blood was sucked dry… Something else happened, but I can't remember."

Izaya chuckled. "So we won't know unless you turn someone. Not that I'll let that happen. But this will be fun, ne?"

Shizuo scowled, but said nothing. Really, he should have known better then to come to the church. Especially after what had happened last time. And his brother…

"Ne ne, Shizu-chan. How did your brother's blood taste? I bet it was delicious. It looked like you thought so, the way your eyes gleamed without remorse as you sucked him dry. Right now, you can find disgust with yourself, but in truth, you enjoyed it. The warm, red liquid on you tongue, going down your throat to your stomach. It must have been like a high. Now that I would know."

Shizuo shook lightly. "Shut up…" Though he wouldn't admit it… his brother's blood did taste delicious. It was sweet, but not overly so. Like Kasuka, not that his brother showed it.

"But why should I? You _killed_ your brother, Shizu-chan. He's dead because of you. But unlike you, who came back after being killed, he won't be rising again." The raven smirked. "Feel good about yourself?"

The blond vampire hung his head low. No… He really didn't. He hated himself. He wanted to be killed and it to be over with. But Izaya wouldn't do that. Most likely, he'd be stuck in the same room until Izaya passed on from old age. Then for some more, until he died of lack of feeding. Starvation.

"Two weeks no blood, and you're dead. How much blood do you need to live?" His eyes glinted. "Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a treat."

"…" He didn't want to know what that treat was. But, he didn't want to… he didn't know. Reminded of Kasuka's death, for sure. It was something Izaya seemed keen to keep telling him about. "A mouthful of blood is enough to sustain us. But it's better to suck someone dry." Healthier, at least.

"Can you drink your own blood?" Shizuo shook his head. "Why not?"

"You know… At least I think so."

"But I wanna hear it from you~"

Shizuo didn't look up at Izaya when answering. "Vampire blood makes us sick. It'd be like an actual sickness, not fixed as soon as we have blood. Animal blood makes us thirstier. The more of it we drink, the faster we get to dying from starvation." Some of that, he didn't know, and hadn't been told by Celty. Perhaps it had been ingrained into his brain after being turned.

Izaya's eyes gleamed as he grinned. "Oh? Thank you for this information, Shizu-chan." He smirked now. "Go ahead and rest. Remember, sleep in the morning. I'll be back tomorrow night." With a little surprise.

With that, Izaya left the room and left Shizuo alone.

The blond curled up into a ball when Izaya had gone. He was a monster… He had killed his brother, and was being held prisoner by the man he hated. Before… he was like a monster. Always going into rage and attacking others. But he wouldn't kill. Never kill. Now… he had killed the person closest to him. His own brother.

Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut as he did his best to keep his breathing even. He was a murderer. And he knew that Izaya would never let him forget that fact. Maybe, using it, the raven could break him. And then, who knows what he'd do?

Plenty. Izaya would do plenty with a broken vampire.


End file.
